<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What In Gatlon Is That? by PrincessSelene04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455331">What In Gatlon Is That?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04'>PrincessSelene04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Rise with the Sun [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Nova think's it's sweet, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Sickfic, adrian tried his best okay?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian attempts to build a crib for their unborn baby while he has a cold. Let's just say it doesn't turn out so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Rise with the Sun [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What In Gatlon Is That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nova thanked the hostess as she grabbed the take out bag, then left the little restaurant. It was a dreary day. Rain pitter pattered on the roads and sidewalks and dark clouds blanketed the sky above. Resting the bag on her swollen belly, she grabbed the small umbrella from her purse and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a very far walk back to the apartment she and Adrian shared, only three blocks, so she started down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he was sick in bed, she could already hear him telling her she should have taken a cab. She may have been eight months pregnant, but that didn’t mean she was incapable of walking a few blocks. If anything it felt nice to stretch her legs. She’d been on desk duty at HQ since she was four months and the lack of movement was starting to grate on her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped over a puddle in the crosswalk. Only two more blocks to go so she sent Adrian a quick text letting him know she’d be home in less than five minutes. She’d been at HQ all day while he rested at home, so she didn’t expect an answer back. He was probably sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova adjusted the bag on her hip as walked up the steps to their apartment. She climbed the three flights to their door and was feeling winded by the time she got there. Not wanting to worry her husband, she took a moment to catch her breath. A minute or two passed before she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking across the space, she set the bag on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around the living room, not spotting her husband. It looked like he hadn’t been in the living room at all since she left for work that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova picked up the container of chicken noodle soup she got him, and walked down the hall to their bedroom. But when she opened the door, Adrian was nowhere in sight. Her brow furrowed. “Adrian?” she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a cough down the hallway. “In the nursery!” he said, voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova set the soup on the nightstand next to their bed, put her hands on her belly, then walked across the hallway to the nursery. She paused in the doorway though. The room was a disaster, at least the floor was. Random pieces of wood were strewn about and loose screws joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amidst all the mess, her husband was sitting cross-legged on the ground trying--and miserably failing--to put a crib together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Adrian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneezed, then turned his head up to look at her. He looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. “Hey,” he said, voice tired and nasal from his cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Gatlon is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mahal ko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova walked across the room toward him, careful not to step on anything. She lowered herself to sit down next to him. Her eyes raked over the pitiful attempt at a crib bed frame. It honestly looked more like a spider carcass than it did a bed frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. “It’s terrible, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip. It was best to stick to the phrase “if you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all,” right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I think... you should stick to the drawing and painting, and I should stick to the building and tinkering. At least when you’re sick and a bit delusional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian lifted his head and frowned at her. “‘M not delusional.” He sneezed into his arm the second the words left his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are when you’re sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, leaning his head back on her shoulder. They were silent for a few minutes, Nova staring at the disaster of a crib, before Adrian spoke again. “You get out late today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I stopped by Pachi’s and got your favorite soup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that,” he said, voice soft. “I’m supposed to be the one going out and getting you food these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova couldn’t help rolling her eyes at him. “First off, you’re sick. Second off, it was on the way back from HQ. It’s not like I left here to get it, or had to go out of my way. Third off, I’m pregnant, not paralyzed. I’m fully capable of walking to a restaurant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it raining?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I had an umbrella. Stop worrying so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it. I love you.” Adrian tilted his head to press a kiss to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova’s hand gently rubbed his back. “I know. I love you too.” she paused. “But honestly, what made you think it was a good idea to build the crib?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t knowwwwwwwww. I wanted to be helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize I’m going to have to take this apart and put it back together the right way, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it apart sometime this week ‘nd then you can put it back together this weekend.” Adrian buried his face into her neck, breathing deep. It almost sounded like he was going to fall asleep right there in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alllllllright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adrian. I think it’s time you eat your soup and go back to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they got up and left the messy nursery. Adrian ate his soup in bed while Nova changed out of her work clothes into pajamas. She joined him a few minutes later, eating the pasta she got from the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I messed up the crib,” he sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova squeezed his hand. “It’s fine. You tried your best. Let’s just leave stuff like that to me from now on, okay? Maybe you could paint the mural on one of the walls while I fix it this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Good plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova kissed his cheek. “Now you need to go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Adrian sighed. He set the empty bowl back on the nightstand then settled under the covers. He scooted over so that his head was on Nova’s lap and pressed against her baby bump instead of on one of the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently scratched his scalp with her nails. Smiling down at him she said, “Goodnight, mahal ko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, star.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>